The USC ADRC focuses on reducing Alzheimer and vascular contributions to cognitive Impairment in diverse populations. Personnel of the Data Management and Statistics core provide particular expertise and collaborative experience in relation to overall ADRC objectives. The USC ADRC Data Management and Statistics Core collaborates with Administrative, Clinical, Pathology, Neuroimaging and Education Cores to provide database design, data collection and data management services. Biostatistical services include consultation with core directors, project directors, pilot study investigators and participating ADRC investigators regarding study designs, development of data sets and analytic plans, as well as direct analysis of ADRC-related data. Data management services include database systems design and maintenance, data entry and management of UDS, NACC Neuropathology, and other ADRC data, and interactions with NACC on issues related to data systems, uploading and retrieval of data, and responses to data queries. The overall objective of the Data Management and Statistics Core is to provide high quality data management and statistical consulting to the research projects and the cores of the ADRC, as accomplished by the following aims: 1. To maintain a Web-based data management system. 2. To train and work with staff of the Administrative, Clinical, Pathology, and Education Cores to ensure timely and accurate data entry and management 3. To work with the NACC to provide timely and complete submission of local UDS and Neuropathology data. 4. To provide data reports to core staff and investigators on a routine and as needed basis. 5. To provide biostatistical consulting to individual ADRC investigators in the design, coordination, and analyses of ADRC-related projects, including pilot projects.